EL TIEMPO
by abril.roman.94
Summary: LUEGO DE AÑOS LA VIDAS DE LAS WINX A CAMBIADO PERO SU AMISTAD SIGE EN PIE LA NUEVA GENERACION PODRA SALVAR EL MUNDO, NO SOY MUY BUENA EN LOS RESUMENES
1. EL TIEMPO PARTE 1

_Hola como están lo siento por no actualizar es lo más pronto que pude tuve algunos problemas mi amiga dice que es común que alguien quiera escribir se le ocurre algo y luego no sabe cómo seguir eso mismo me paso a mí. _

_En este formato traigo algo que pudiera suceder en el club winx claro solo es una idea dentro de tantas, voy a ir asiéndolo mejor posible para que lo disfruten, voy a representar a cada uno claro si ven que ay en algunas parejas con que no juego mucho en esta historia es por qué no siento que deba hacerlo pero tratare de jugar con todas y cada una de ellas, ha y otra cosa jugare mucho mas con la nueva generación._

_Acepto comentarios negativos, afirmativos, dudas por que todo me ayudan a ser mejor escritora por decirlo así._

"EL TIEMPO"**: **WINX CLUB

Luego de un tiempo las winx viven con paz y armonía

Flora se caso con helia igual que las otras winx

Bloom y Sky tuvieron 2 hijos Braik y Bianca mellizos

Layla y nabu tuvieron a Jiamn

Musa y riven tuvieron a Juliet

Stella y Brandon tuvieron a esteban

En ese año los especialistas establecieron una misión importante

Ese día…

En la escuela fontana roja los especialistas se despidan de las winx

Sky: bueno Braik cuida a tu hermana y a tu madre si

Braik: si papi

Bloom: cuídate y regresa

Sky: te lo prometo

Brandon: ¿Stella sigues enojada conmigo?

Stella: si

Brandon: solo me iré un tiempo no es gran cosa

Stella: no es gran cosa no puedes dejar a una princesa sola

Brandon: yo jamás te dejaría eres el amor de mi vida

Stella: está bien pero regresa y es una orden

Brandon: ok te amo

Musa: cuídate

Riven: está bien, no te pongas triste no quiero que Juliet te vea así

Juliet: papi… papi mira mi dibujo

Riven: es hermoso, en donde estabas traviesita

Juliet: estaba dibujando con la tía flora

Riven: escúchame, quiero que te portes bien y que le agás caso a tu madre si

Juliet: si, te voy a extrañar mucho papi

Riven: yo también

Tecna: timy…-con un pequeño niña entre sus brazos llamada kiara

Timy: si que sucede

Tecna: Quiero que te cuides

Timy: está bien tu también cuídate y trata de no enfadarte con mi pequeñas ¿sí?

Tecna: está bien te extrañare

Timy: te amo

Tecna: yo también dándole un beso en su mejilla

Layla: jiamn ven en este instante

Nabu: jiamn debes asarle caso a tu madre tus poderes solo deben usarse para defensa

Jiamn: está bien

Layla: ¿cómo lo haces?

Nabu: solo ay que tener paciencia, prométeme que te cuidaras

Jiamn: no… yo la cuidare

Layla: está bien pequeño mago ve a jugar con Braik

Nabu: los extrañare muchísimo no olvides que te amo

Layla: jamás lo olvidare

Helia: prométeme que la cuidaras

Maik: te lo prometo, no dejare que nada le pase, ¿pero es verdad que no saben cuando vuelven?

Helia: si no lo sabemos pero a las chicas les decimos que vendremos pronto, para que no se pongan mal

Flora: de que hablan

Maik: sobre cosas, okey me iré

Helia: ¿en dónde estabas?

Flora: con Juliet, riven no quiere que Juliet la vea triste a musa

Helia: ¿como estas?

Flora: bien aunque no quiero que te vallas

Helia: yo tampoco quiero irme pero es mi deber

Flora: helia debo decirte algo

Helia: ¿qué cosa?

Riven: helia debemos partir

Flora: ve debes irte

Helia: ¿qué me querías decir?

Flora: que… te amo,… estoy embarazada y prométeme que volverás

Helia: - estado de shock- te lo prometo no olvides que te amo, cuídate-le da un beso y la mira con una sonrisa.

Fin de capitulo…

Hello Iam names is april Román

Hola mi nombre es abril Román

Nací en 1999 y ustedes sabrán mi edad

Este fanfic lo escribí tras ver una peli que en realidad no me gusto mucho pero me dio la idea de hacer igual que la peli pero de las winx y cambiando algunas cosas ¿me entienden?

Ok en seguida subo el segundo capítulo y luego así sucesivamente.

Me encanta las winx son las mejores

Mi pareja favorita es

Flora y helia

Musa y riven

Tecna y timy

Nabu y layla (en América del sur se dice así pero es aisha)

Stella y Brandon

Sky y Bloom (entienden por qué no escribo mucho de ellos es que no me llaman la atención pero tratare de escribir un poco más sobre sus vidas)

Mi próximo fanfic se tratara de sus vidas que fue de ellas tras salvar el universo y sobre pasar la etapa de su juventud se "llama la vida continua".

Gud bay

Hasta pronto

Nos leemos pronto. 0,-.

Facebook: .com\fanzwinxclub

Fanfiction: .com\ .94

….


	2. EL REGRESAR (EL TIEMPO PARTE 2)

El regreso

Luego de su despedida pasaron 16 años y los especialistas regresaron

En fontana roja…

Saladino: bienvenidos os devuelta

Helia: gracias tío

Braik: mi madre se pondrá feliz de volverlo a ver

Riven: disculpa ¿te conocemos de algún lado?

Braik: es verdad casi lo olvido la última vez que me vieron era solo un niño

Sky: riven ya deja a mi hijo en paz

Riven: aguarda es tu hijo

Sky: tú crees que no reconocería a mi propio hijo

Helia: creo que riven no sabe buscar las palabras correctas creo que está sorprendido por lo grande que está tu hijo no quiere imaginarse lo grande que debe estar su hija

Timy: yo tampoco quisiera imaginar a mi niña debe tener 15 igual que la tuya no helia

Helia: es verdad

Riven: estamos en la misma situación

Brandon: menos yo un niño seguro que eso debe preocuparse Stella al igual que flora y Bloom

Riven: cierto que helia y Sky tuvieron mellizos

Helia: ya basta de charlar me iré a ver a mi esposa

Riven: tarde o temprano me retara igual

Todos: jajaja

En alfea…

Musa: JULIET ya te dije no puedes ir así de nomas a la tierra

Juliet: y por qué, si no hago nada malo

Musa: piensas que porque eres hada puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, no es así jovencita ser una hada tiene reglas que deben respetarse

Juliet: no me dejas hacer nada, si papa estuviera aquí me dejaría hacer lo que yo quiera

Musa: yo también quiero que tu padre este aquí.

Riven: ¿quién me ha llamado?

Musa: riven-susurrando

Juliet: papa-gritando al darle un abrazo al instante que él se acerca musa y le deposita un beso en su mejilla-e los dejos solos adiós…

Riven: ¿aun sigues enojada?

Musa: ¿y tú qué crees? Te fuiste durante 16 años-aparentando estar enojada

Riven: lo siento tu sabes que es mi deber

Musa: igual no puedo estar enojada contigo, te extrañe tanto-dándole un gran abrazo

Riven: yo también musita te amo

Musa: yo mas…-dándole un beso

En otro lugar

Juliet: Hamelia… Hamelia-gritando

Hamelia: ya deja de gritar pareces un parlante

Juliet: soy hada de la música ¿recuerdas?

Hamelia: si, pero tu recuerdas que soy un hada de la naturaleza mis oídos son sensibles ¿y para que tanto alboroto?

Juliet: ¿quería saber si tu mama te reto por ir a la tierra?

Hamelia: y que crees me dio otro discurso que hasta no terminar los estudios no podemos ir como hadas a la tierra, te dije que no era buena idea

Juliet: a además venía a decir que estoy contenta

Hamelia: te arreglaste con esteban-con una sonrisa en la cara

Juliet: no…mi papa volvió de su viaje y es obvio que el tuyo también

Hamelia: mi papa porque no me lo dijiste antes

Juliet: ve haberlo de una vez- Hamelia sale corriendo

Bianca: que le sucede a Hamelia-apareciendo de la nada

Juliet: no aparezca mas así me mataras del susto

Bianca: es que mi mama dijo que practique la teletraspotacion en fin por qué tan contenta

Juliet: volvieron

Bianca: ¿quiénes volvieron?

Juliet: ellos

Bianca: ¿quiénes? Ya Juliet dímelo

Juliet: los guerreros

Bianca: ¿los guerreros?, los guerreros está tratando de decir que mi papa volvió ya recuerdo que así le decíamos de chiquitas me iré a verlo adiós

Juliet: que difícil es dar noticias a la gente

Franco: mama tengo una sorpresa-diciéndole a su madre en el jardín de alfea ya se imaginan quien es…

Flora (aplausos jajá): que, tú sabes que no me gustan tus sorpresas

Franco: te aseguro que esta te encantara

Flora: sorpréndeme…-al instante aparece helia

Franco: debiste esperar mi señal

Helia: no aguantaba más quería ver al amor de mi vida- dándole un abrazo junto a un beso dulce en su mejilla

Flora: helia… es la sorpresa más linda-terminando de abrazar a su esposo para abrazar a su hijo

Franco: lo dije…-apareció una bella jovencita igual que su madre excepto sus ojos eran azules al igual que el padre y su piel al igual que su padre con mechitas(n/a: mejor lo dejo a su imaginación oka)

Hamelia: papi…-dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre

Helia: Hamelia as crecido bastante estas hermosa

Hamelia: te extrañe mucho

En otro lugar… fuente roja o fontana roja

Kiara: mama…mama…ya llegue ¿Dónde estará?

Jiamn: kiara hola ¿como estas?

Kiara: bien ¿no sabes donde esta mi mama?, me llamo y dijo que era urgente que viniera

Jiamn: si la vi de seguro esta con tu…

Kiara: ¿con mi qué? Jiamn me estas ocultando algo

Jiamn: mira allí viene tu mama, me voy

Kiara: jiamn-que fastidio sé que me está ocultando algo lo conozco-

Tecna: ya deja de gritar no es una cancha-(n/a: mi mama siempre me dice eso jajá)

Kiara: lo se lo siento, ahora ¿porque me llamaste?-

Tecna: por quería que vieras a tu padre

Kiara: papa…volvió del viaje, ¿en donde esta?

Tecna: esta con nabu ve a verlo…

…

Layla: la nave esta como nueva

Nabu: algunos cambios de Sky

Timy: algunos deberías decir mucho…-no pudo terminar la oración tras que su hija lo abrazo bruscamente pero dulce a la vez

Layla: nosotros nos vamos de seguro tienen muchas cosas que hablar vamos nabu

Nabu: ok adiós

Timy: kiara mi princesa as crecido bastante estas hermosa

Kiara: te extrañe tanto-secándose una gota de su lágrima que recorría su mejilla

Timy: yo también corazón te extrañe mucho

Kiara: ¿cómo te fue en el viaje?

Timy: muy bien pero no encontramos lo que buscábamos(n/a: lo que buscaban lo irán descubriendo en el 3 capitulo)

Kiara: ¿Qué buscaban?

Timy: nada importante

Musa: riven se que este de seguro note gustara pero debes saber que nuestra hija ya creció y es toda una mujer

Riven: a que quieres llegar con todo esto musa

Musa: te lo tengo que decir y recuerda lo importante que son nuestros amigos somos como una familia

Riven: si ya lo sé pero dime de una vez que sucede

Musa: recuerdas a esteban el hijo de Stella y Brandon

Riven: que tiene que ver Juliet con esteban…aguarda no estarás diciendo que…

Musa: están juntos

Riven: mi bebe…lo mato

Musa: riven aguarda recuerda que es tu hija y yo sé que no le arias daño a tu hija riven

Riven: y si él le hace daño es mi bebita

Musa: ya es una mujer y además si él le hace daño a ella le servirá para no volverse a confundir, y si le hace daño es todo tuyo pero déjalo vivo recuerda que es hijo de Stella

Riven: está bien

En otro lugar…

Brandon: Stella por favor te pedí más de 100 veces perdón

Stella: entonces que sean 101 veces, me dejaste sola 16 años, Brandon

Brandon: tú sabes que fue por un bien que me fui aunque no valió la pena

Stella: no las encontraron ¿verdad?(n/a: 3 capitulo recuerden)

Brandon: no la buscamos por todos lados y no las encontramos

Stella: me isite mucha falta esto 16 años sola, no fue fácil criar a esteban pero al verla flora y Bloom con mellizos y ver que podían, me daban fuerza.

Brandon: te prometo que no te dejare nunca te amo Stella- y llega un joven casi parecido a su padre(n/a: lo dejo a su criterio)

Esteban: ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Stella: no, los dejare solos esteban debe decirte algunas cosas-yéndose

Brandon: ¿Qué cosas?

Esteban: es sobre Juliet

Brandon: la hija de riven ¿qué sucede con ella?

Esteban: ella y yo estamos juntos, pero nos paliamos demasiado

Brandon: entonces ella y tú son novios

Esteban: si

Brandon: ¿tú la amas de verdad?

Esteban: si, ¿por?

Brandon: una si la amas y ella te ama van a superarlo lo de las peleas y dos si estabas con ella y no la amas riven te mataba

Esteban: yo se que riven y ustedes son amigos hace tiempo pero no voy a dejar que nadie me separe de Juliet

Brandon: así se habla

Fin de capitulo 2

Bueno hola a todos espero que le valla gustando acepto cualquier comentario negativo – o positivo+ lo cual me ayudan a aprender

Recuerden esto:

Franco y Hamelia son hijos de flora y helia - Bianca y Braik son hijos de Bloom y Sky

Cuyo franco es novio de Bianca y Hamelia es novia de Braik

Esteban es hijo de Stella y Brandon - Juliet es hija de musa y riven

Cuyo esto dos son novios

Kiara es hija de tecna y timy - jiamn es hijo de layla y nabu

Cuyo esto dos también están juntos

Layla es aisha los don dan el mismo nombre

Enseguida subiré el 3 capitulo

Ok nos leemos pronto.

Facebook: .com\fanzwinxclub

O en un grupo de Facebook

Facebook: .com\fanzwinxclubargentina


	3. DECIR LA VERDAD

Hola a todos lo siento por no actualizar pronto es que estoy asiendo 5 historias al mismo tiempo y no es nada fácil, agradezco a todos por leer y también a mi primer comentario de esta historia gracias no sé cómo te llamas pero mil gracias por que acordarme de voz me dio fuerza para seguirlo muchas gracias de verdad.

Todos se preguntaran quien es maik, maik es un personaje de mi historia anterior que se llama

_La princesa encontrada_ si lo leen verán que es hermano biológico de flora ya que se dice que ella es adoptada, ok en esta historia sabrán por qué los chicos debieron irse a esa misión ultra importante.

Ok acepto cualquier tipo de comentario negativo { - , } como positivo {+, }.

El club winx no me pertenece solo estos personajes nuevos.

DESIR LA VERDAD: CAPITULO N° 3

{N\A: YA SE EL TITULO ES MEDIO, PERO LUEGO SE DARAN CUENTA POR QUE LO ISE}

Luego de la llegada de los especialistas ese mismo día…

Faragonda: los reuní para saber cómo fue su misión

Sky: fallida

Riven: buscamos en todo el universo

Flora: deben estar en un lugar en que no hemos pensado

Musa: flora tiene razón

Bloom: pero ya buscaron en todo el universo

Tecna: las trix no pueden desaparecer de la nada

Timy: es verdad, pero las hemos buscado en lugares que jamás hemos pensado

Stella: aunque-todos miran asía ella-

Brandon: ¿Qué quieres decir Stella?

Stella: son hechiceras, ustedes la han buscado en planetas pero ellas pueden estar en otra dimensión anterior a la nuestra

Layla: ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

Tecna: Stella tiene razón, ella pueden haber viajado al pasado

Musa: ¿eso se puede?

Faragonda: ay un viejo hechizo de las brujas asentrales que te puede volver el tiempo asía atrás, solo una verdadera hechicera lo puede hacer que tenga el corazón puro

Bloom: ¿la directora de torre nubosa nos puede ayudar?

Faragonda: ella no sabe el conjuro solo la descendiente de la bruja asentral de más de 100 años, estaría mucho tiempo buscarla

Flora: creo que ya se quien es,… mirta

Musa: ¿estás segura?

Flora: cuando mirta se convirtió en calabaza sentí, su poder era oscuro mucho peor que el de las trix

Helia: nos perdemos nada, con probar

Faragonda: pero si ustedes logran el hechizo, sería un peligro que los especialistas o la winx viajaran su rumbo puede cambiar y puede alterar su futuro

Tecna: tiene razón

Musa: debe ser alguien que allá conseguido el enchantrix

Faragonda: las alumnas de alfea no han conseguido el enchantrix excepto…

Bloom: no ellas no estan preparadas para hacerlo

Sky: es la única opción

Riven: aunque no nos guste es la única opción disponible

Faragonda: estan preparadas, quienes mejores, ustedes las entrenaron sus habilidades son mayores a las demás alumnas de alfea.

Flora: tiene mi apoyo, pero con una única excepción

Faragonda: ¿Cuál?

Flora: que franco la acompañe

Helia: flora tiene razón son mellizos nacieron para estar juntos

Bloom: está bien solo si ellos van estoy de acuerdo

Faragonda: a si será, iré a hablar con mirta y si sale todo bien partirían en 3 semanas

Helia: ¿Cuándo hablaremos con ellos?

Flora: aún es pronto

….

En alfea…la nueva generación reunida

Hamelia: mi mama esta súper feliz con la llegada de mi padre- sentándose junto a Braik

Franco: hace tiempo no la veía así- abrazando a Bianca

Bianca: ¿en dónde estarán?

Juliet: se fueron a hablar con faragonda- dándole un beso a su novio

Kiara: ¿ustedes ya se arreglaron?

Esteban: se puede decir que si

Jiamn: al fin ya no aguantaba estar entre la espada y la pared por sus peleas

Juliet: bueno trataremos de no pelearnos seguido

Franco: después de todos, ¿alguien sabe por qué se fueron a esa misión ¡ultra importante!?- y todos negaron al mismo tiempo todos miraron a kiara

Kiara: ¿Por qué me miran así, me estan asustando?

Juliet: tú hablas mucho con tu padre, tu nos dijiste que entre tú y el no había secreto

Esteban: entonces kiara, dinos todo lo que saben- suponiendo amenazarla

Jiamn: oye no la apresuren

Hamelia: kiara por favor dinos lo que sabe

Kiara: yo…em…yo

Braik: por la buenas

Juliet: o por las malas tú elijes

Kiara: yo…, AY YA BASTA LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE SE FUERON A BUSCAR A ALGO O ALGIEN INPORTANTE ES TODO, mi padre no me dijo todo dijo que lo haría luego-calmándose

Bianca: no era para que te alteres

Kiara: para que no me altere me apresuraban, me amenazaban

Juliet: era una amenaza amistosa

Hamelia: ok ya, debemos saber que ocurre

…

TERMINE LA PARTE 1

NOS VEMOS LUEGO

COMENTE

ATTE: _ABRILROMAN99-APRIL_


	4. querido diario-flora al termino

_Querido diario…_

_**Una bella mujer estaba sentada en un cuarto de color verde, verde alivio, con esta paz que obtuvieron tras salvar el universo.**_

_Pase casi toda mi juventud salvando al mundo magix pero ahora no me arrepiento de nada porque conocí a mis mejores amigas en ese maravilloso recorrido a Bloom una hada que no sabía controlar sus poderes al perfección y ahora es una magnifica, una de la mejores, ella se caso con Sky viven en un lindo palacio en domino y tuvieron dos hijos ¡MELLISOS! Quien lo creería, esos dos hijos son hermosos la niña se llama Bianca y el niño se llama Braik._

_También conocí a Stella una hada luminosa con actitudes diferentes a lo primero solo era de importancia su belleza hasta que conoció la amistad ella es Stella pasamos muchas cosas juntas ahora ella se caso con Brandon a unas que otras peleas luego del gran casamiento de solaria hasta que nació esteban ese día se unieron mucho mas…__**dio un suspiro antes de proseguir.**_

_Riven y musa que será de ellos ¿verdad?, luego de un tiempo se casaron si tuvieron varias peleas, pongamos que muchas pero luego un día común y corriente musa me llamo y me dijo que estaba embarazada y no sabía como decírselo a riven ya que se habían peleado tomo el valor y lo ISO la expresión de riven: como si fuera que te dijeron algo que nunca pensabas oír pero era la mejor noticias de todas, y le pusieron Juliet una gran hada de la música._

_Layla y nabu que fue de ellos fueron los primero en casarse tuvieron demasiadas aventuras y quisieron dejarlas de lado para el amor ahora viven en andros layla me ha mandado varias cartas con sus locas aventuras junto a su hijo jiamn _

_Luego siguen timy y tecna como eran los únicos "sin hijos" junto a helia y yo fuimos a visitar varias parte del mundo mágico tanto como el mundo humano fue maravilloso timy es jefe de tecnología de la escuela fontana roja al igual que tecna pero en alfea, de un día para el otro tecna se entero de algo maravilloso que pronto daría a luz y se llamaría kiara que es 5 meses menor que jiamn_

_Todos se preguntarían que paso con Roxi si eso también me preguntaba yo, hace poco me entere que estaba de novia con maik ¿Cómo?, una gran cena en imperium solo por esa gran noticias._

_Roxi y mi hermano son novios y dicen las señoras mayores de limpieza de imperium que maik le pedir muy pronto a Roxi matrimonio es genial._

_Y yo, no me arrepiento de haber conocido a las winx por que de allí supe que no estoy sola que siempre puedo contar con ellas conocí la amistad también el amor conocí al amor de mi vida helia gracias a ellas estoy casada con el hombre más bueno, romántico, hermoso y dulce de la tierra aveses me pregunto como él se fijo en mi, también como dios me regalo tanto en la vida._

_**Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de entrada sabía que era su amado que avía llegado de una reunión de fontana roja.**_

_Hace dos días me entere de algo maravilloso estoy embrazada de dos semanas pronto se lo diré a helia es la noticia más bella que el universo me alla dado…_

_**Al terminar de escribir toca su vientre y cierra su cuaderno y lo guarda en la cómoda al lado de su cama para ir a saludar a su amado**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
